Typical method today to get to know the position or location of the mobile device is to try to locate the mobile device using either GPS or telecommunication network or other means which are mainly based on the idea that the location of the mobile device is detected from outside.
The innovation presented here is based on the opposite idea. The main idea is not to try to locate the mobile device from outside, but on the contrary, the location will tell its location in a certain way to the mobile device close to the location. The mobile device has also some intelligence to make the needed analysis to analyze and deduce the actual location of the mobile device. The deduced location information can be provided also to the other applications in the mobile device.
The location information can be used in the mobile device for different applications—like maps, just to mention one area as an example—geographical maps, city maps, building indoor maps or similar. The location information got using the method described in this innovation can also be communicated to other applications in the mobile device or wirelessly to other service providers who then are able to offer their location based services to the mobile device if the user has authorized them to do so.
A prior-art system providing electronic services is described in patent specification FI 115369 B. In this patent specification is described a method to provide electronic services to a mobile device, including also the global position information, to the mobile device. The mobile device can get the said global position information using short distance communication.
The method described in the patent specification has anyhow many problems. Main problem is when using the Bluetooth system it is difficult to know the actual location if there are several devices at the range of the mobile device having different location information. Also the pairing process can be complicated and takes time.
One mobile device location detection system according to prior art is presented in an international patent publication No. WO2012160560(A1). The publication shows a computerized method of identifying a location of mobile devices. The method comprises providing to a mobile device a mapping dataset which defines a plurality of physical locations of a plurality of beacon devices, receiving at the mobile device at least one distinct signal transmitted from at least one beacon device, extracting from each distinct signal an identifier of a beacon device, matching between the identifier and one of the physical locations using the mapping dataset, and identifying a location of the mobile device according to the matching.
A disadvantage of the solution of WO2012160560(A1) is that the mobile device needs for every location a location specific mapping dataset that has to be prepared location specifically and somehow to be transferred to the mobile device.
The installation of the mapping dataset to the mobile device is very complicated since the mobile device and a server have to communicate with each other in order to enable the transfer of the mapping dataset. If the user has not installed a map of a specific location in advance the mobile location method does not work at that location. In addition this solution needs a lot of updating of the mapping datasets because changes take place all the time.
There are also massive number of innovations which try to detect the location of the mobile device indoors. These prior-art systems detecting the location indoors are anyhow very complicated and the implementation needs a lot of development and co-operation from many stake holders, like operators, IC manufacturers and mobile device manufacturers, and therefore it will take a lot time to develop the services and the development is also very slow.
The presented invention solves the problems and disadvantages mentioned above.